classifiedopsfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Sanderson
Felix Sanderson is a Lieutenant with RDA SpecFor, more specifically with the 7th Special Ops Group (SOGRU). Also an ex-Navy SEAL, he served with Hunt during the Russo-American war as a member of SEAL Team 3. While he's primarily a SOGRU member, he has deployed with AGRU in the past. His primary role is the same one he has retained since the war: Marksman. Hunt considers Sanderson not only as a comrade, but as a friend as well, as the two have saved each other's lives on multiple occasions. Felix was also responsible for forming the RDA SpecFor 117th Marksman's Corps, a division which, as its name would suggest, trains and equips snipers and designated marksmen, who are then attached to different squads when missions require it. Felix typically prefers a high-powered sniper rifle, his personal favorite being something of a trophy; an Izhmash SVD Dragunov he "recovered" during the occupation of Moscow. However, when the situation calls for it, he uses heavy barreled semiautomatic rifles, his favorite of which is the Enfield L85A2, typically equiped with some type of holographic or reflex optics. Pre-War History Born July 29th, 1992, Felix Alexander Sanderson grew up in north Minneapolis, a high-school lacrosse player. Shortly before the end of his junior year, it had become appearant that war with the USSR was all but inevitable. Refusing to let his homeland fall to the east, he joined the US Navy, hoping to become a sniper with DEVGRU. Despite testing high in his sniper group, he was unable to qualify for Team Six, instead being assigned to Team Three under Master Chief Petty Officer Johnathan Reese and Petty Officer Third Class Andrew Tobias Hunt. The Russo-American War During World War III, Sanderson was initially a PO3 with SEAL Team 3. Throughout the War, he formed a close bond with Hunt, most notably after MCPO Reese's death in Siberia. After the loss of their commander, Hunt was promoted to PO1 in an attempt to fill Reese's shoes, with Sanderson being promoted to PO2 at Hunt's request. The two continued to serve together, fighting across several continents (Australia, Asia, and Europe). While the specific locations are largely unknown, they were reported to have fought in Kowloon, Dubai, New Kashmir, and Moscow. In fact, the two were present in the Soviet capital on December 24th, 2010, when the cease-fire agreement was formed between the warring nations. Post-War History After the war, Sanderson and Hunt remained in Moscow for a short time as part of the defensive deployment, until their extraction from the war-torn capital in January, 2011. Upon their return home, they realized that the paramilitary contractor's market was going to have a surge, with what many people saw as a hasty conclusion to an unresolved conflict. Governments and citizens alike were hiring out PMC's all over for highly dangerous and highly illegal work, and the two were happy to oblige. The two joined Rhodes Defense Agency Special Forces (RDA SpecFor) and were initially assigned to Victor Squad. Over the following years they went from team to team, amassing team members such as Ryan Hudson and Issac Bragg. Eventually, they were both assigned to Romeo Squad. Denied Ops: Azure Siege Sanderson and Hunt were sent to cut off a KORATech Supply line, with Parker running support. The three of them successfully reconed the area, but were assaulted when they returned to their vehicle. After a short firefight, the three of them attempted to flee in their Jeep, but they were hit with an antimateriel round, crippling them. They were forced on foot, where they proceeded north to the main road. With KTC Death squads hot on their tail, they fought their way to the extract osprey and fell back. Sanderson was given a service medal for his actions, including wiping out a KTC squad by himself.